iPeru
by Fiddlegirl
Summary: Sam is sent to Peru by her mom for the summer. She falls in love with a guy there. Freddie grows jealous and goes there to tell her his true feelings for her. Will she listen? Or, will she stay with her Peru lover? SEDDIE!
1. Chapter 1

SAM'S POV

I walk through the hallway at Ridgeway High School. Today is the last day of school before summer break. Freddie Benson, aka Dorkface, walks up to me. He's wearing a striped shirt. Yuck! Doesn't he know that I hate stripes? If he ever thinks I'm going to date him, he needs to wear clothes Mama likes. Wait a minute! What did I just say? Uh, Sammy is going nuts because she's thinking about dating a dork. Did my mom put some drugs in my cereal this morning?

"Hey Sam," he says. I turn to him and groan. Leave, dork!

"What?" I ask him. He smiles and holds up his laptop.

"I got your invite to your big Sweet 16 birthday party," he says. I stare at him with confusion written on my face. Birthday party? I'm not throwing a Sweet 16 birthday party. He must have had drugs put in his cereal this morning also.

"What are you talking about, dork? I'm not having a Sweet 16 party," I say. Freddie frowns and turns to his laptop.

"It was sent out to everyone in our class through e-mail this morning. Your e-mail is , right?" he asks me. I stare at the e-mail. That is not my e-mail address at all.

"That's not my e-mail address, Freddork. I don't know who that is. It's probably a stalker. So, I would just delete that e-mail," I say.

"Who would send a fake e-mail posing as you and inviting everyone to a party for you?" he asks me. I shrug my shoulders and walk to my locker.

"Freddie, I don't have time to answer your zillion questions that you throw at me. I have a doctor's appointment and I'm getting out of Ms. Brigg's class. I don't want you to ruin my good mood," I say. Freddie stares at me. There's a smidget of worry in his adorable brown eyes. Wait….adorable? What's wrong with you, Sam? Freddie is NOT adorable.

"Why are you going to the doctor?" he asks me. I reach into my locker for a bottle of water. I take a quick drink and smile at him.

"I'm pregnant, Fredalini," I say. Freddie's eyes grow huge and nearly pop out of his skull.

"You're what?" he asks me. I laugh and close my eyes.

"Don't act all shocked. You knew it would happen sometime. My mom had Melanie and me when she was only thirteen years old. It's in our family history for a Puckett girl to have a baby before she's eighteen. I think it's in the Puckett law," I say. I smile.

"Who's the father?" he asks me. I smile and look to the ground. Ding! A huge light bulb goes off inside of my brain. Listen to me. I'm not pregnant. I would not get wasted until I'm at least twenty years old. The stuff about my mom having me at the age of thirteen is true, but I'm not pregnant. Though, Freddie truly believes me. There is no harm in playing with his little brain, right? I didn't think so.

"You are," I say. Freddie stares at me. His skin goes pale white. He doesn't blink. He just stands there and stares at me. He's really taking this seriously. Oh, this is so much fun!

"Wh…what…?" he asks me. I smile and reach up and pat his shoulder.

"You're going to be a daddy," I say. Freddie stares at me.

"We didn't even have….you know…." he says. I roll my eyes. 

"You were drunk. I was drunk. It happened. Now, I'm pregnant with your child and I'm going to be in your life forever. BLAH!" I shout. I start to walk away. Freddie grabs my arm and pulls me back to him.

"Sam, I'm so sorry I did this to you. It's my fault. I ruined your life. I'm so sorry," he says. I smile and pat him shoulder again. He's sweating. Oh, I wonder how he would take it if I really WAS pregnant. HAHAHA!

"My life was ruined a long time ago. This is just another thing to add to my life. Now, I have to go to my appointment and see how our little baby is doing. I hope it's a girl so it won't be a dork like you," I say. I start to walk away.

"Sam, what should I tell my mother?" he shouts at me. I'm standing at the door that leads to exit the school. I turn around and smile.

"You might want to tell her that I'm lying to you and that I'm not really pregnant and that I just want to ditch the last day of school. Bye Freddie! Have a lovely summer," I say. I hurry outside and away from the panicked dude.

FREDDIE'S POV

I stand in the hallway at Ridgeway High School. I stare at the door Sam Puckett just exited. I feel my knuckles tensing. I could punch her. She made that whole story up? I really thought she was pregnant. I really thought I was the father. How could she do that to me? I was so scared for her. Wait…..why was I scared for Sam? That doesn't make any sense. I hate that girl. Why would I care if she was pregnant with my child? I wouldn't care if she died during childbirth. Well, that's a little cold. I would care. I really thought she was the mother of my child.

"Freddie Benson, get to class!" Ms. Briggs shouts at me with her blow horn. I turn around and see her standing near the stairs. I slowly walk toward my first house class. I can't believe this. I truly can't believe this.

SAM'S POV

I arrive at my house. My mom is already out at the clubs and probably drinking with some losers. I walk over to the couch. I see a note taped to the television. I walk over to it.

Sam,

It's your mom. Listen, I am sending you away to Peru for the summer. I don't want to deal with you everyday. I left you some money on the kitchen table. It's about two hundred dollars. Spend it wisely. I don't want you to waste the money. I paid for your plane tickets. Your plane leaves today at noon. I know you ditched school. That's how lazy you are. So, have a nice summer. Meet new people. Get a boyfriend. You're getting old. You should be pregnant and having a baby by now. Every other Puckett had a child before they were fifteen. Oh, I know you won't be home for your birthday, so this trip is my birthday present to you. Happy Sweet 16 birthday, Sam! Text me when you get there.

-Mom-

I stare at the note with confusion. She's sending me to Peru for the summer? Why would I want to go to Peru? I walk over to the kitchen table. I see the money and plane tickets. I pick them up. I won't even have time to tell Freddie and Carly good-bye. I will miss them this summer. I'll text them when I get there. I'm sure they will understand.

I run upstairs and start to pack my things for the trip. I throw most of my clothes into my suitcase. I'm going to be in Peru for three months. I will need a lot of clothes to last that long.

I finally finish packing and rush downstairs. I glance at the clock. It's about ten o'clock. Okay, I should go to the airport now. I grab the money and plane tickets and place them in my pocket. I rush over to the front door and step outside. I lock the door and head to the airport.

{6 hours later}

I finally arrive in Peru. I grab my luggage from the luggage cart. I walk out of the airport and into the busy streets of Peru. I don't know where to go. Did my mom get me a hotel to stay in? I find my phone and make a quick text to her.

To: Mom

From: Sam

Mom, did you get me a hotel to stay in?

My phone buzzes a few seconds later.

To: Sam

From: Mom

You're staying at the New Corpac hotel near the airport. It's $75 per night. I'm paying for it. You don't have that kind of money. Take a cab to 195 Calle 31. Have fun!

I close my phone and hail for a cab. A cab pulls up to me. I climb inside and tell the driver where to go. He quickly drives to the hotel. I look outside. This place is gorgeous. I reach out and get my camera. I take a few pictures of the town. I will send them to Carly and Freddie tonight. They will love them.

The cab arrives at the main entrance to the hotel. This hotel looks nice. I'm surprised my mom is letting me stay in this nice place. I gather up my luggage and hurry inside. I walk over to the receptionist's desk.

"Hello! Welcome to the New Corpac hotel in Lima, Peru. How may I help you?" a lady asks me. I smile at the woman.

"I'm staying here. My name is Samantha Puckett. My mom reserved a room for me," I say. The lady smiles and looks into her computer. She types a few things.

"How long are you staying?" she asks me.

"I'm staying for three months," I say. She smiles at me.

"Well, then you will be a familiar face pretty soon," she says. I laugh and nod my head. She hands me a room key and smiles.

"I understand that your mom is paying for this trip," she says. I nod my head.

"That's correct," I say.

"Well, then enjoy your stay. You are in room 106. You can take the elevator right over there, or you can take the stairs. We serve breakfast from 6-10 every morning. The pool is located outside. You can get to it by the front entrance and walk around the building or there is an entrance to it from our dining hall," she says. I smile and take the room key.

"Thanks," I say. I grab my luggage and climb the stairs up to my room. I walk inside the room. This room is small, but gorgeous. There is a television and a bathroom. There is also a balcony. I love it here. I find my phone and decide to text Freddie and Carly and tell them where I am.

To: Freddie

From: Sam

Yo, Freddork! Guess where I am?

To: Carly

From: Sam

Carly! I'm in Peru!

To: Sam

From: Freddie

Prison?

I laugh loudly and climb onto the bed. He's so funny. Wait…no he's not. I hate him!

To: Freddie

From: Sam

No, I'm not in prison. I'm in…..PERU!

To: Sam

From: Carly

Peru? Why are you there?

To: Carly

From: Sam

My mom sent me here for the summer. I had no choice. I'll be here for three months. I'm sorry I won't be able to spend the summer with you.

To: Sam

From: Freddie

Peru? Umm..that's nice. I'll miss seeing you this summer. Have fun!

Why does Freddie seem a little sad? He's such a dork.

To: Freddie

From: Sam

You're a dork. Don't forget that. I'll be talking to you soon. Bye!

To: Sam

From: Carly

Have fun, Sam! Send me pics!

To: Carly

From: Sam

I will. Love you!

To: Sam

From: Carly

Love you too.


	2. Chapter 2

SAM'S POV

I walk down the busy streets of Peru. I see a sign advertising an art museum that's two blocks away. I decide to go there and take a few pictures of the sculptures for Spencer. He will enjoy seeing what people in Peru like to sculp.

I walk into the museum and begin to look at the sculptures. I pull out my camera and hold it up to a pretty sculpture.

"Hey! Don't take a picture of that!" someone shouts. I turn around and see a young man running to me. He has short brown hair and brown eyes. He's tall and muscular. He almost looks like…..Freddie. Ugh! Why am I thinking about that dork?

"I'm sorry!" I shout. I hold up my camera in surrender. He grabs my camera and throws it into a jar of cameras. I run over to the jar. Why did he just do that? Is he crazy?

"Hey dude! Why did you just do that?" I yell at the jerk. He smiles and walks over to me.

"Taking pictures inside an art museum is against the law. You can get your camera back when you're ready to leave," he says. I shrug and hold out my hand.

"Well, then I want my camera back because I'm leaving," I say. He rolls his eyes and hands me my camera. I put it in my pocket and walk out of the museum. That guy was a jerk. I didn't know it was against the rules to take a picture of a sculpture. So, shoot me then!

I walk past a restaurant. I turn and walk inside. I find a table and sit down. It's a nice little diner. I look at the menu. They have ham and bacon. I love this place!

"May I help you?" someone says. I turn and see a waitress standing in front of me. She has a notepad in front of her.

"I'll have the ham and bacon specialty," I say. She frowns and rolls her eyes.

"Can you read? That's only offered until eleven. The time is eleven thirty. Get a watch," she says. Some people are very rude! I stand up and tower over her.

"Listen lady, I'm new here. I'm a visitor to this country. I'm tired and hungry. I want some ham and bacon. Now, give me some ham or bacon before I punch her in the face!" I shout. The waitress stares at me and nods her head.

"Coming right up," she says. She looks at me with fear. She runs off to the kitchen. I turn to her.

"Can I have a Pepsi Cola while you're at it?" I ask her. She nods her head and rushes into the kitchen. I smile and sit down in my seat.

A few minutes later, I feel someone tap my shoulder. I glance up and see the dude from the art museum. Why is he here? Is he stalking me? Peru has some weird people.

"Fancy seeing you here," he says. I roll my eyes and look away. He better not do any tricks on me. I will punch him where the sun doesn't shine.

"Go away, jerkface," I say. He smiles and sits down across from me.

"Do you live here? I'm Kayden Marcs. I'm sixteen years old. Who are you?" he asks me. I sit back in my seat. He doesn't seem so weird now. He actually seems pretty cool. He's also really cute.

"I live in the U.S. I'm Sam Puckett. I'm fifteen. But, my birthday is in two weeks," I say. He smiles and looks deeply into my eyes. I blush and look away.

"Well, Sam Puckett, I welcome you to Peru. How long are you here for?" he asks me.

"Three months," I say.

"Well, that's enough time for us to get to know each other pretty well then," he says. I smile and nod my head. Okay, I change my mind about him. He's adorable! Why did I ever call him a jerk? He's great!

"I guess so," he says.

"Do you want to be my girlfriend?" he asks me. I stare into his eyes. Did he just ask me to be his girlfriend? I can't believe this. Most boys run away from me. He's running toward me. Is this love at first sight? I can't believe this.

"Sure," I say. He smiles and pulls out his cell phone. I know I'm jumping into this relationship. But, I've been single for a really long time. I'm really lonely. I mean, Freddie doesn't want to be with me. Woa Mamma! What are you thinking? Freddie doesn't want to be with because he's a nub. You don't want to be in a relationship because he's a nub. You don't date nubs. You date people like Kayden.

"What's your phone numbers?" he asks me. I smile and write it down on a napkin. He adds me to his contacts. He stands up and walks over to me.

"I'll be talking to you later. I have to go back to the art museum," he says.

"Do you work there?" I ask him. He shakes his head.

"No, my parents own that museum. I'm an artist. That's why I didn't want you to take a picture of my sculpture," he says. I gasp and turn to him. He's an artist? Well, Spencer would approve of our relationship.

"That's amazing! I loved that sculpture," I say. He shrugs his shoulders.

"It's okay. Now, I really have to go. I'll be seeing you later," he says. I smile and give him a hug. He's amazing. I can't believe I met him.

"Bye," I say.

"Bye," he says as he walks out of the diner.

FREDDIE'S POV

I lie in my bed and stare at the white ceiling above me. It's the second day of summer break and I'm already bored. That's just great. My cell phone vibrates in my pants pocket. I reach down and grab my phone. It's a text message.

To: Freddie

From: Sam

FREDDIE! I HAVE A BOYFRIEND! WOOT WOOT!

I stare at the text message. Sam has a boyfriend? Wow. Who would ever date her?

To: Sam

From: Freddie

Who is he?

To: Freddie

From: Sam

His name is Kayden Marcs. He lives in Peru. He's an artist. Spread the word to Spencer. I bet he approves.

She's dating an artist in Peru? She's only been there two days! How is that possible to be in a relationship with a person in that short amount of time? She's crazy.

To: Sam

From: Freddie

Do you even know anything about this dude?

To: Freddie

Sam: Sam

Awww….is someone jealous? JUST KIDDING! Now, I know that his family owns an AMAZING art gallery in Peru. He's rich! Oh yeah!

I don't like the sound of this guy. He just seems like he's up to something. Though, Sam seems really happy. I don't want to ruin her happiness. That would be mean and I care about her. WOA! What? I don't care about Sam. My mind must be playing games with me.

To: Sam

From: Freddie

That sounds great, Sam. Be careful with him.

To: Freddie

From: Sam

You worry too much. I have to go. Bye!

I delete the text message. I look through my pictures that I saved on here. Most of them are of Sam. Sam and me. Sam and Carly. Carly and me. Sam….Sam….Sam. There are so many pictures of Sam. Why is that?

I stare at a picture of Sam. She's standing in the iCarly studio. She is smiling at me. She has her hands on her hips. She looks beautiful. Wait! What are you thinking, Freddie? You're crazy. Why am I thinking about Sam like this? WHY! I am SO confused.

I lean up in my bed and stare at my closet. The realization has just hit me like that taco truck did once.

I mutter out three words I thought I would NEVER say.

"I like Sam."


	3. Chapter 3

SAM'S POV

Today is another beautiful day in Peru. I've been here about two weeks. I never thought I would say this, but I'm home sick. I miss Carly and….Freddie. Yes, I admit it. I miss the dork. I text him before I go to bed, but it's not the same as actually being there to make fun of him.

I walk into the art museum. I smile as I see Kayden leading a tour through the museum. We have been doing really well. We've been on a few dates and he's great.

He looks at me and smiles. I wave at him and walk around the museum. I really wish I can take a few pictures of these paintings and sculptures. Spencer would love to see them. But, it's against the rules. I've learned that rule my second day in Peru. Though, that led me to Kayden.

A pair of hands wraps around my waist. I turn around and see Kayden. He's hugging me. I smile and pull away from his grasp.

"Hi," I say. He smiles and holds my hand.

"How's my favorite tourist?" he asks me. He's so sweet. I think I'm falling in love.

"I'm good. I've been doing a lot of sight seeing. I went to the Museo Larco and the Plaza Mayor. It was amazing," I say. He smiles and leans down to kiss me. Our kiss lasts for five seconds. I pull away and smile at him.

"Do you want to go out to dinner tonight?" he asks me. I smile and nod my head.

"That would be great. Can I take your picture with me? I want to send it to my friends back in Seattle and show them my lovely boyfriend," I say. He smiles and nods his head.

"That's fine with me," he says. I grab my camera out of my pocket and lift it up into the air. He leans close to my face. I take a quick picture of both of us smiling.

"Let me take another one," I say. I snap another picture. The minute the flash goes off, Kayden turns his head and kisses me on the cheek. I gasp and pull away from him. I can't believe he did that. I look through the pictures. The last picture I took has me smiling at the picture and Kayden kissing my cheek. It's really cute.

"That was nice," he says. I smile and nod my head.

"Yeah, I have to go. You can pick me up at my hotel at seven," I say.

I turn and rush outside of the hotel. I run to my hotel. I arrive at my hotel room and sit on my bed. I quickly send the two pictures of Kayden and me to Carly and Freddie. I hope they find them adorable. A few minutes later, my phone vibrates in my hands. It's a text message.

To: Sam

From: Carly

WOA! He is cute! You are one lucky girl! I love the picture of Kayden kissing your cheek. It's adorable! You are a cute couple. Do you love him?

To: Carly

From: Sam

Yeah, I do.

To: Sam

From: Carly

I'm so happy for you.

I stand up and walk into the bathroom. I decide to take a shower. I miss my friends. I miss them really bad.

FREDDIE'S POV

I sit on my bed and read the book I'm currently working on. My phone vibrates in my pocket. I reach down and get it. It's a text message from Sam. She enclosed two pictures. I look at the message.

To: Freddie

From: Sam

MY LOVELY BOYFRIEND!

I stare the photos. One picture is of Kayden and Sam. They are smiling into the picture. Kayden has short brown hair and brown eyes. He's pretty tall, compared to Sam's height. He kind of looks like me. I wish it was me.

The next picture shocks me for a moment. Sam is smiling into the camera. Her smile lights up the world. I smile at her. Then, I turn my stare to Kayden. He is kissing Sam's cheek. My jealousy grows stronger as I stare at him. Get your lips off her cheek, you monster! I write a quick reply to Sam.

To: Sam

From: Freddie

I like the first picture. Your smile is frightening. The picture with Kayden kissing your cheek shocked me.

That wasn't a lie. It did shock me. I hate this guy! I want to date Sam. Why can't I be the one kissing her cheek? Why can't I be Sam's boyfriend? Has she ever noticed my feelings for her? She doesn't care. She's too busy with Kayden.

To: Freddie

From: Sam

My smile is beautiful, Fredface. Don't forget that. He shocked me when he kissed me. I didn't expect that.

To: Sam

From: Freddie

I have to admit something.

I want to tell her how I feel. I'm going to do it. I have to. Maybe if I tell her how I feel about her, she will come back to Seattle and be my girlfriend. I would be a better boyfriend to her than that jerk. He seems like he is cheating on her. I have a feeling he will. I just have to know the truth about him. I have to protect Sam. I don't want her to get hurt.

To: Freddie

From: Sam

What is it? Don't waste my time. I'm going on a date with Kayden soon.

I roll my eyes. I'm always second best to her. Kayden is all she can talk about. Is she in love with that guy?

To: Sam

From: Freddie

First, do you love him?

I can't believe I sent that. She won't tell me. She'll tell Carly if she loves Kayden or not. I'm so stupid.

To: Freddie

From: Sam

Ask Carly. I already told her. Now, what do you want to admit?

I decide to ask Carly if Sam loves Kayden or not. If she doesn't, then I will tell Sam I love her. If she does, then….I won't tell anything about how I feel.

To: Carly

From: Freddie

Does Sam love Kayden?

I really hope her answer is no. I pray for it. It has to be no. PLEASE LET IT BE NO!

To: Freddie

From: Carly

She sure does!

I feel my heart sinking into my guts. I can't believe this. Sam loves someone else. Carly is smiling about it. I'm not. This isn't a happy moment for me. The girl I love is love with someone else. Well, there is only one solution. I have to go to Peru to tell her my true feelings.

To: Sam

From: Freddie

I miss you. I'm coming to Peru to visit you.

I walk over to my laptop. I quickly find an airplane that will leave for Peru tomorrow. My mom is away at an Aggressive Parenting Convention. She won't be here. I'll go while she's gone. She'll be gone for a week or so. This is the perfect timing.

To: Freddie

From: Sam

You serious?

To: Sam

From: Freddie

I've never been more serious before in my entire life.

This is a new type of Freddie. I'm not sure if I like this type yet.

To: Freddie

From: Sam

Then, I'll be seeing you soon.

I close the phone. I walk over to my closet and start to pack. This is going to be great. I can feel it. It's going to be great.


	4. Chapter 4

FREDDIE'S POV

I finally arrive in Peru the next day. I can't believe how amazing this place is. I arrive at my hotel, the Sheraton Lima Hotel, and get settled in my room. I reach down and retrieve my phone from my suitcase. I send a quick text to Sam telling her that I have arrived. My phone vibrates a few minutes later.

To: Freddie

From: Sam

Great! Kayden and I are waiting for you at the art museum. We can't wait to see you!

I smile and put my phone and camera in my pant's pocket. I walk out of my hotel room. I walk out of the hotel and travel on the bright, sunny streets of Peru.

I finally arrive at the art museum Sam was talking about. It's gorgeous.

"FREDDIE!" I hear Sam shout. I turn around and see her running over to me. She grabs me and pulls me into a hug. I want to wrap my arms around her waist, but I see Kayden standing nearby. He glares at me. I pull away from Sam and smile at her.

"Sam, you look great," I say. Kayden walks over to us and wraps his arm around Sam's waist. He looks at me. I smile at him. I extend my hand out to him. He looks at it. He doesn't shake my hand. I pull my hand away. I look at Sam. She smiles and looks at Kayden. She leans up and whispers something in his ear. He nods his head.

"Freddie, welcome to Peru," he says. His voice sounds like an answering machine. He's so weird. What is his problem with me? I'm her friend. Can't I visit my friend?

"Thanks," I say. Sam smiles at me.

"Freddie, do you want to go to dinner with us?" she asks me. I glance at Kayden. He glares at me.

"Sam, I don't want to intrude," I say. Kayden coughs and nods his head.

"Yeah, you would be intruding," he says. Sam glances at him and rolls her eyes.

"He won't be intruding," she says. Kayden looks at Sam.

"Sam, will you please run to my office and grab my wallet from my top drawer for me?" he asks her. Sam smiles and nods her head.

"I'll be right back," she says. She turns around and walks out of the room. Kayden walks over to me. He is taller than me. He towers over me. He's kind of creepy.

"Who do you think you are?" he asks me. I look up at him.

"I'm Freddie Benson. I know that's who I am," I say with a laugh. He glares at me and slaps my cheek. I glare at him. Why is he so mean to me?

"I don't have time for your sappy humor. I am cutting to the chase. Why are you trying to steal Sam away from me?" he asks me. I shake my head and then sigh. That's my plan. I am planning on stealing Sam away from that jerk. This guy disgusts me. He's mean, awful and a jerk. I can't imagine why Sam would ever date someone like him. He's a nub.

"Actually, that's my plan," I say. Kayden punches me in the groin and I gasp for air. I fall to the ground. I hear Sam scream my name.

"FREDDIE!" she shouts. I see her rush to my side. Kayden rushes to my side also.

"Oh, what happened to him?" Sam asks him. Kayden looks worried. He's faking. Sam is believing him.

"I don't know. He was standing there a few seconds ago. Then, he just collapsed. Do you think he had a heart attack or something?" he asks her. I turn my head to look into Sam's eyes. She looks down at me. Her beautiful blonde hair falls down into her face. I want to reach up and push it behind her ears, but I can't. I don't want Kayden to hit me again.

"Sam, don't believe him," I say.

"Why?" she asks me. I slowly stand up and look at Kayden.

"He punched me in the groin. That's why I fell down," I say. Kayden laughs and stands up. He shakes his head. Sam stands up and walks over to him.

"Is that true?" she asks him. He stares at me. He shakes his head.

"He is a liar. Why would you believe someone you told me you hate over your own loving boyfriend?" he asks her.

"Did you hit him?" she asks him. He shakes his head and smiles.

"I didn't touch a fly near him," he says. Sam turns and looks at me. She marches over to me and slaps my cheek. I yelp and hold my bloody cheek.

"What was that for?" I shout at her.

"Why would you lie about something like that?" she asks me. Her temper is high and she looks angry.

"I didn't lie. I told the truth. He lied to you," I tell her. She glares at me and slaps my cheek again. Kayden walks over to Sam and kisses her cheek. He kisses her passionately on the lips. I lean against the wall and watch them make out. Kayden wraps his arms around Sam's waist. That's where I want MY arms to be. He kisses her neck. Sam moans with delight. She looks at me and stares into my eyes. I stare at her.

I wave good-bye to Sam and silently walk out of the museum. I leave them to kiss. I walk back to my hotel room. I take a shower and lay down on my bed. I watch the television for a while. My phone vibrates on my bedside table. I reach over and grab it.

To: Freddie

From: Mom

Freddie, I'm checking in on you. How are you doing? Did you remember to put on your ointment?

I roll my eyes. My mom is so annoying.

To: Mom

From: Freddie

I'm fine. I put on my ointment.

My phone vibrates again. Why did she reply? There was no reason to reply to that text. She doesn't understand texting.

To: Freddie

From: Mom

Love you.

To: Mom

From: Freddie

Love you too.

My phone vibrates again. Why is she replying? I look at my phone. I sit up in my bed. The text is from Sam.

To: Freddie

From: Sam

Freddie, Kayden is mad at you. He wants to fight you.

Kayden wants to fight you? Why?

To: Sam

From: Freddie

Why does he want to fight me?

To: Freddie

From: Sam

He thinks you want to date me. That's crazy, isn't it? You don't feel that way. But, he has a mind of his own. So, meet him at the art museum tomorrow at noon. Be ready for a battle. He has a lot of muscles.

I stare at the text message. How am I supposed to win this fight? This is crazy. I can't do this.

To: Sam

From: Freddie

I don't want to fight him.

To: Freddie

From: Sam

You won't get hurt. I won't let him hurt you.

I stare at the text. I feel my heart warming up. She won't let Kayden hurt me? That sounds like she cares about me. Stop it, Freddie! Don't wish. Don't start. She doesn't like you.

To: Sam

From: Freddie

Thank you. I guess I will show up.

To: Freddie

From: Sam

YAY! Well, I'll see you then.

To: Sam

From: Freddie

Bye.

I close my phone and place it on my nightstand. Kayden isn't right for Sam. For some reason, I feel like he's cheating on her. I need to catch him in the act. There has to be way to stop him. I have to do this. I have to do this for Sam.


	5. Chapter 5

FREDDIE'S POV

I am walking the busy streets of Lima, Peru. Suddenly, I see Kayden walk out of the art museum. He is carrying a bouquet of flowers. They are beautiful. Are they for Sam? I quicken my pace and follow him. Where is he going? I hope he doesn't notice how I'm following him. I don't want him to punch me in my groin again.

Kayden walks into the El Parque Kennedy Park. I follow him. This park is big and awesome. Right now, a fair is being held in the glamorous park. There are dozens of food stands and clothing stands. You can also buy jewelry. This park is awesome!

I see Kayden walk over to a bench. He sits down. Is he meeting Sam here? Are they on a date? I can't see Sam with him. I don't know why she is dating that jerk. It killed me to see them kiss in front of me. I felt like my heart was pulled out of my chest and stabbed into a million pieces.

I walk to a huge tree. I stand behind it. I have a good view of Kayden. I feel bad for spying on him, but I don't have anything else to do. Where is Sam?

Suddenly, I see a girl walk over to Kayden. She has long, curly brown hair. She's extremely tall. She is wearing a green sweater and black skirt. The black skirt has a huge bow on it. She is wearing black high heels. She's also wearing a black necklace that has a cross on it. She's hot.

She sits next to Kayden. He turns to her. He puts his arm around her shoulder. I lean against the tree. What is he doing? Who is this girl? Why is she with Kayden? Why does Kayden have his arm around her? What is going on!

Kayden leans forward and kisses the girl on the lips. I gasp and choke on the air in front of my face. WHAT? He just kissed her! I knew it! He's cheating on Sam! I have to tell Sam. I have to warn her. I don't want her to get hurt.

I turn around and run to Sam's hotel. I run into the lobby. I run past the elevator. I run up the stairs as fast as I can. I trip on a stair and I fall to the ground. I hear someone ask me if I'm okay. I nod my head and quickly stand up. I hurry up the stairs and rush to Sam's hotel room. I pound on the door.

"Come on, Sam! Open up!" I shout. A few moments later, the door opens. Sam is standing before me. She is wearing short jean shorts. They are very short. She is wearing a red plaid shirt. She has the shirt tied around her waist. I can see her belly button. She is so hot. I have to force myself to not drool. She's so cute! I just want to wrap my arms around her body and claim her as mine.

"Hi Freddie! What's wrong?" she asks me. She called me Freddie. I love it when she just calls me my real name.

"I have to tell you something," I say. She pulls me into her hotel room. I look around. It looks a lot like my room. She motions for me to sit down on the bed. She sits down next to me.

"What's up?" she asks me. I turn to look at her. This is going to be hard to tell her. I don't want to do this, but I have to.

"I'm sorry I have to tell you this, but you need to know something," I say. She looks at me and smiles. I love her smile. It's so beautiful.

"You can tell me. I can handle it," she says.

"Okay, here U go. I was walking in the El Parque Kennedy Park. I saw Kayden there. He was sitting on a bench. A girl walked over to him. She was beautiful. That's not the point though. She sat next to him. He put his arm around her shoulder. Then, he kissed her on the lips," I say. I study Sam's face. She stares at me. Her smile vanishes from her face. She slowly bows her head. Her hair falls down in front of her face. I slowly reach out and push it behind her ear. She glances up at me. She looks like she's about to cry.

"Sam, don't cry," I say. She turns to me. Her face changes from sorrow to anger. She stands up and slaps my cheek.

"You're a monster! Who do you think you are? Why would you make up that stupid lie? Kayden is a good guy. Why can't you see that? Why are you trying to ruin this for me? I'm your friend. Well, you're not my friend anymore! Get out of here! Go back home! LEAVE!" she screams. I stand up. This is going worse than I hoped. Sam needs to believe me. I'm telling the truth!

"Sam, you have to believe me. I'm telling the truth," I say. She slaps my cheek again.

"Shut up, Benson. Do you my feelings even matter to you? No! So, just go back home," she says. I stare at her. What am I supposed to do? She's mad at me. She hates me. I ruined everything. I was just trying to be the good guy. I wanted to help her. I didn't want her to get hurt.

"I just hate to see you get hurt," I say. She shakes her head. She marches over to her bedside table. She grabs her phone. What is she doing?

"Oh, yeah? Well, let me tell you something, Benson. You're going home, whether you want to or not," she says.

"Wait…what are you doing?" I ask her. She smiles at me with the evil grin I know very well. She punches some numbers into her cell phone and holds the phone up to her ear. Who is she calling?

"Hello? Mrs. Benson? Hi, it's Sam Puckett," she says. Oh no! NO! SAM! OH SHOOT!

"Sam! What are you doing?" I shout. I run over to her. I try to grab the phone away from her. She pushes me down onto the bed.

"I just thought you needed to know something. You're at an aggressive parenting thing this week, right? Well, Freddie has been a bad boy while you've been gone. He's fine, but he's in major trouble. I'm in Peru. My mom sent me here for the summer for my birthday. Guess what? Freddie's here too. He's in Peru. OH YEAH! He's having a blast. He actually is drunk right now and he's having sex with a girl in a hotel room. Don't you think that's a little bad for the dork? I mean, your son? I knew you would want to know about this. You want to talk to him? Well, I don't want to kill the intimate mood he's having with this chic but I will get him for you. I hope he's not naked. I can't take that!" she says. She pulls the phone away for her ear. She smiles at me. She is so mean! I'm not drunk! I'm not having sex with a girl! What is wrong with her? Why would she do this? Why would she lie to my mom? Why would she ruin my life?

"Why did you do that?" I ask her. She smiles and shrugs her shoulders.

"You ruined my life. I might as well ruin yours," she says. She stops smiling. She frowns and holds the phone out to me.

"Mommy wants to talk to you. I would start packing your bags because you're going home," she says. She glares at me and throws the phone into my hands. She runs into the bathroom and slams the door. She's a blonde headed demon. Why am I in love with her? She's impossible.

"Hello Mom," I say into the phone. Let the torture begin.


	6. Chapter 6

SAM'S POV

I hear my hotel room slam shut. I am sitting in my bathtub in my bathroom. I slowly stand up. I look in the mirror. Tear stains cover my face. Yes, I have been crying. I don't know why. Freddie was lying. Or, was he? I'm so confused. I can't stop my tears from flowing down my face. Why did Freddie have to ruin everything?

I open the bathroom door and walk back into my bedroom. I sit down on the bed. I look at the nightstand. A note was left there. I reach over and pick it up.

Sam,

My mom is furious. I'm going home tomorrow night at seven. Thanks a lot, Puckett! I was telling you the truth. Kayden is cheating on you. You have to believe me. I don't want to see you get hurt. That's why I told you. Do you really think I would ever lie to you? I'm not the liar. You are. I always tell you everything. Why would I stop now? I'm only thinking about you. You're special to me, Sam. You're my best friend. Do you remember the other day when I went to the art museum and I collapsed? Well, I didn't collapse. Kayden really did punch me in the groin! He was the one lying to you. But, you believed him. You don't believe me though. I would NEVER lie to you, Sam. How can you trust someone you hardly know over someone you've known your entire life? Please listen to me. He's cheating on you. You deserve someone better than that. You deserve someone that will be there for you. You deserve the best man in the whole world. He's not that man, Sam. He's not your prince charming. You deserve someone who will love you forever and want to be with only you. You deserve someone who cares about you and doesn't want to be away from you. You deserve someone who doesn't want to be placed on a plane and taken away from you. You deserve a better life. You don't deserve Kayden. You DESERVE…..me. I love you, Puckett. That's why I told you. I didn't want my girl to get hurt by a jerk.

Love,

Freddie

I stare at the note. I feel it falling from my hands. Freddie loves me? Why didn't he ever say anything?

I slowly stand up. I grab my phone. I guess I better find out the truth from Kayden.

To: Kayden

From: Sam

Are you cheating on me?

To: Sam

From: Kayden

No, my love. Why would you say that?

To: Kayden

From: Sam

Freddie saw you kiss another girl.

To: Sam

From: Kayden

When? Today? Well, for your information, I was home all day taking care of my sick grandma. So, he's lying to your face.

To: Kayden

From: Sam

Kayden, he told me loves me. He said he wanted to protect me from you.

To: Sam

From: Kayden

That jerk loves you? Well, let me have a piece of him!

To: Kayden

From: Sam

Kayden, he's going home.

To: Sam

From: Kayden

Good. Do you want to meet at the art museum?

To: Kayden

From: Sam

Sure. I'm on my way.

I place my phone into my pocket. I run over to the mirror. I look okay. I run out the door. I need to know some answers. I'm so confused.

KAYDEN'S POV

I am sitting on a bench outside of my parent's art museum. Tatiana walks up to me. She sits down and smiles at me. Tatiana is the girl Freddie must've seen me kiss this afternoon. She's so hot. She's way better looking that Sam, Felicity, Joline, Amanda, Gina, Hannah, Isabelle, Kelly, Nicole and Jade. She's one girlfriend I actually like.

She turns to face me. I place my hand on her knee. She blushes and smiles at me.

"I had a nice time with you today," she says. I smile and nod my head.

"I did too," I say. She leans forward and kisses me. I lean forward and rest my hand on her cheek. This is Heaven. Nothing can ruin this moment.

SAM'S POV

I am walking down the streets of Lima, Peru. It's late at night. No one is outside. I don't know why I'm outside. It's kind of scary. Someone can jump me at any moment. I wipe that thought out of my mind. You can't be a scaredy cat, Sam. That's not the Puckett way.

Suddenly, I see a lot of girls walking alongside me. They are all teenagers. They're gorgeous. They look so mean.

"Who are you?" I ask them. The girls look at me. We all stop walking.

"I'm Felicity," one girl says. She has long red hair. She has vibrant green eyes and is really tall. She's wearing a short red dress that has a big bow on it. It's adorable.

"I'm Joline," another girl says. She has short brown hair. She's really short. She's wearing a black dress. She's so cute. She's way better looking than me.

"My name is Amanda," another girl says. She has short blonde hair. She has black glasses. She looks mysterious. She's wearing a white tank top and a short jean skirt. She's pretty!

"I'm Gina," another girl says. She has purple hair. Her hair is spiked in many different directions. She looks very gothic. She is wearing a grey goth dress. It has lace and ruffles on it. She's wearing dark makeup. She has so many piercings. She is wearing black boots. She's weird.

"I'm Hannah," another girl says. She has red hair. It flows down to her butt. She's wearing a jean skirt. It's a long skirt though. It flows down to her knees. She must be an Independent Baptist. She's also wearing a black long sleeved shirt. She's wearing black boots.

"I'm Isabelle," a girl says. She has long, curly blonde hair. She's very tall. She's wearing a green turtle neck with jeans. The turtle neck has a flower attacked near the neck. It's very cute.

"Kelly's my name," a girl says. I turn to look at her. She has curly brown hair. She's tall. She's staring at me like I'm a nerd. What's her deal? She's wearing a short white dress. It has ruffles on it. It also has a black bow that ties around her waist. It's cute.

"It's nice to meet you," I say.

"My name is Nicole," another girl says. She has short blonde hair. It flows down to her shoulders. She has hazy blue eyes. She's adorable. She is wearing a purple dress. Around the neck, there are dozens of diamonds. It's gorgeous.

"I'm Jade," the last girl says. She has long blonde hair. She's extremely thin. She's so cute. She's wearing a pink dress. It's short and has buttons on it. It's cute.

"Who are all of you?" I ask.

"We live here," they say. Oh! They're natives of Peru. That's amazing. Maybe they can show me around to places sometime. Kayden is pretty busy.

"Where are you going?" I ask them. They smile brightly. They're gorgeous girls.

"We're going to see Kayden Marcs," they say at the same time. They all turn to look at each other. Why did they say that at the same time? Why are they going to see Kayden?

"Why are you going to see Kayden?" I ask them.

"I'm his girlfriend," they all say. We all gasp. They're all Kayden's girlfriend? What?

"WHAT?" Nicole shouts. This can't be happening. Kayden's cheating on me with this many girls? How could he do this to me?

"I'm his girlfriend," I say. Kelly laughs and walks over to me. She shakes her head and pushes me away.

"No way, American. I've been his girlfriend for three years. You've only known him for about three weeks," she says. I feel the tears streaming down my cheeks. I can't believe this.

I run away from the girls. I run back to my hotel room. I jump into the air and fall onto my warm bed. I sigh and begin to cry again.

"Freddie was right," I say through my tears.

He was so right. He was…so…..right.


	7. Chapter 7

FREDDIE'S POV

I'm standing in my hotel room. My suitcase is sitting on my bed. Clothes are scattered all over the place. I can't believe Sam did this to me. My mom was furious at me. I can still remember the conversation we had on the phone.

_Flashback_

"_FREDDIE BENSON! YOU ARE IN BIG TROUBLE! GET SOME CLOTHES ON, WIPE YOUR MOUTH OUT WITH SOAP, SAY GOOD-BYE TO THAT GIRL YOU'RE HAVING SEX WITH AND PACK YOUR BAGS. YOU'RE LEAVING TOMORROW NIGHT!" my mom says. I stare at the ground. _

"_I'm not having sex with a girl, Mom. Sam made that up," I say. _

"_Freddie, I need you to come home tomorrow. You disobeyed me. You went to Peru without my permission! I never thought you would do that to me. I'm very disappointed in you," she says. I shake my head. I can't believe this. I'm never going to be left home alone ever again. _

"_I understand," I say. _

"_Freddie, go pack. I can't talk to you right now," she says. I groan. _

"_Sure," I say. I hang up and stare at the floor. Sam, the girl I'm in love with, just ruined my life. I stand up and walk over to Sam's nightstand. I write a quick note to Sam. I explain everything I feel to her. I told her I love her. _

_I place the note on the nightstand. I turn around and walk to the door. I look at the bathroom door. Sam's in there. I wince and open the door. I slowly walk out of the room. _

"_Good-bye, my love," I say._

_End of flashback_

I finish packing. I zip my suitcase up. I should go to the airport. I have to leave in two hours.

I pick my suitcase up. I turn around and leave the hotel room.

"I love you, Sam. I just wish you loved me back," I say as I exit the hotel.

SAM'S POV

I am walking through the streets of Lima, Peru. I feel upset today. I just found out my boyfriend is cheating on me with so many girls.

A girl walks over to me. She's gorgeous.

"Hello! You must be Sam Puckett. I am Tatiana. I live here. I just found out today that my boyfriend is also dating you," she says. Oh, she's dating Kayden also? How many girls is that boy dating?

"Wow! He's such a jerk. How can he cheat on us with so many girls?" I ask her. She shrugs her shoulders. She sits down in a bench. I sit next to her.

"I've known Kayden my whole life. He's my next door neighbor. We began dating when we were in the fourth grade. He's a great guy. But, I have a plan to ruin his life. He's a jerk. I want him to die," she says. My eyes widen in shock. She doesn't seem like the kind of girl who would want to kill someone. Though, this will be fun!

"I'm game. What should we do?" I ask her. She smiles with an evil grin and places her hand on my shoulder.

"Well, I want him to have a slow and painful death. There is a cliff right outside of town. It's the Boca Del Diablo. It's so scary. I've seen it all the time. We can tell Kayden to meet us there. We can trap him in his little game and push him off the cliff. We can see his face get all worried and then see him crumble into the rocks. It'll be fun," she says. Wow! She's like my twin. She's acting more like my twin than Melanie.

"That's going to be awesome," I say. She smiles and nods her head.

"I'll meet you there at four, okay?" she asks me. I nod my head and shake her hand.

"It's a date," I say.

KAYDEN'S POV

To: Kayden

From: Tatiana

Hey, baby! Do you want to meet me at the Boca Del Diablo?

I stare at the text message. Why does she want to meet me there? Can't we go to Rosa Nautica? That's a gorgeous restaurant. That'll be more beautiful than that stupid cliff place.

To: Tatiana

From: Kayden

How about we meet at Rosa Nautica?

To: Kayden

From: Tatiana

No! I want to go to the Boca Del Diablo! We're going there. Meet me there at four. Be there on time.

What is her problem? She is so moody. It must be her time of the month.

To: Kayden

From: Tatiana

Whatever. I'll be there.

I close my phone and put it in my pocket. Women! They are so annoying. I walk out of my house and head for the Boca Del Diablo.

SAM'S POV

I arrive at the Boca Del Diablo. It's beautiful here. I lean over the cliff. There are dozens of rocks below. The water looks murky and scary. I wouldn't want to be thrown down there. Well, it looks like Kayden is going to die painfully. This is going to be fun!

"Hi Sam," someone says. I turn around and see Tatiana running over to me. She's a nice girl, but she has an evil mind. I like this girl.

"What's up?" I ask. She hands me a camera.

"I want to film this. I want his death to be kept forever," she says. I smile and take the camera.

"You're so smart," I say.

"Now, here's the plan. I'm going to attach myself to this rope and propel myself down the cliff just a little bit. You are going to hide the rope under your shirt or pants. You can choose. Well, when Kayden arrives, just talk to him. But, confront him about his cheating ways. Then, you pull me up from the cliff and I'll say something to him and then push him off the cliff and he'll die. It'll be awesome," she says with a smile. I laugh and pat her shoulder.

"Oh, I worry about you," I say. She ties the rope around her waist. I make sure it's tight. She walks toward the cliff.

"Be careful," I say. She turns and smiles at me.

"I'll be fine. If anything goes wrong, I'll say cheetah," she says. I frown at her.

"Why cheetah?" I ask. She smiles and shrug her shoulders.

"Kayden's a cheetah," she says. I smile and nod my head. She slowly propels herself down the cliff. I hang onto the rope. Once she gets situated on a rock, I stuff the remaining rope under my shirt.

"Sam? Why are you here?" someone asks me. I turn around and see Kayden walking toward me. He smiles and kisses me on the mouth. I pull away from him.

"I am visiting the beautiful parts of Lima, Peru. Why are you here?" I ask him. He smiles and looks around the area.

"I'm meeting my girlfriend here," he says. I frown and stare into his eyes.

"You're girlfriend? You have a girlfriend? Oh, so you're cheating on me! You said you weren't! What kind of person are you? You're a jerk!" I shout. I slap his cheek. He holds up his arms in surrender. He is trying to calm me down. But, it's not working.

"I am meeting you here. You're my only girlfriend," he says. I place my hands on my hips. He is such a liar!

"How can you meet someone at a place without informing the other person? You're cheating on me," I say. He shakes his head.

"No, I'm not," I say. I feel Tatiana tug on the rope. It's time for her to come up and push him off the cliff. YES!

"Oh, yeah? well, how do you explain this?" I ask. I pull the rope out of my shirt. I pull Tatiana up from the cliff. She stands up and walks over to Kayden.

"You're caught in the act, Kayden. Now, it's your turn to pay," she says. She pulls Kayden toward the cliff. He is screaming at the top of his lungs.

"What are you going to do? What's going on? Someone stop this!" he shouts. I walk over to Tatiana and Kayden. We both smile and thrust our arms out toward Kayden. We both push him off the cliff. He screams as he falls toward the hard rocks. We lean over and see him yelling at us.

He slams into the hard rocks. We hear his scream. He plunges into the murky water. We stare at the water. Three minutes go by. He's dead.

I turn to look at Tatiana. She smiles at me.

"We took care of him," she says. I smile and nod my head. I think about how Freddie is now leaving for Seattle. He was right. He loves me. I think I'm ready to love him also.

"Yeah, now I have to take care of something else," I say. I reach over and hug Tatiana. She smiles and pulls away.

"I'll be seeing you," she says. I smile and nod my head.

"I'll keep in touch," I say. I turn around and hurry away. I have a plane to stop.


	8. Chapter 8

{A/N: First of all, I want to thank everyone for reading this story. I have decided to split this last chapter into two parts. So, this is the first part right now. The last part will be up later today. Well, at least I hope so. First, I need to thank a few people who have helped me with this story. First, x3lldanierallsanllx3: Thank you so much for all of your help with the Peru information. I mean, you have helped me with all of the locations and everything. I couldn't have written this story without you. Thank you, my little Peru friend. Second, IzzyRoxUrSox13: You are truly the best! Thank you so much for the idea for Tatiana. You are Tatiana. I hope you like your character. I tried to make her the best character I could possibly compose. Thank you so much for being an amazing reader, fan and most importantly, my friend. Third, thank you to the horrible Matt. You are Kayden. I hope you know how I feel about you. I wish I could "get rid of you" just like Sam did. But, without you, I wouldn't have made Kayden the horrible jerk that everyone hates. Lastly, I have to thank my readers for everything. Someday, you will see my books in a bookstore. I just hope you will like them as much as you like these. I love you guys. I can't tell you how much I appreciate all of your reviews. You're the best! Well, I'll leave you to the reading. I will be posting the second part later today. Well, happy reading! }

FREDDIE'S POV

I am standing in line at the security check at the airport. I am looking outside of the window. I see people walking to their airplanes. I don't want to leave. I can't believe Sam told on me. That was so mean.

I am next in line for the security check. I glance outside the window. I see someone running toward the airport. Her blonde hair is flying all over her face. I realize that this girl is Sam Puckett. What is she doing here?

I walk over to the security station. I take my shoes off. I place my luggage on the security scan. I wait patiently for the security man to tell me I'm okay. I walk through the entrance to the loading area for the airplanes. I grab my luggage and stand in line for my plane.

"Freddie!" I hear someone shout. I turn around and see Sam waving at me. She is standing behind the public gates. She isn't allowed to go any further.

"What are you doing here?" I shout at her. She motions for me to come over to her. I glance down at my watch. I still have ten minutes before I can load my plane. I walk over to Sam. She grabs onto my shoulders.

"Freddie, I was stupid. You were right. I found out that Kayden was cheating on me with like ten other girls. But, I took care of him. He's out of my life. Though, I don't think I ever knew how I felt about you. I didn't know how much I loved you until you told me that you love me. I love you, Freddie Benson. I'm so sorry I told your mom about this. I was just so mad at you. I didn't think. Please, don't leave me here. I can't leave until August 12th. That's still a month away. I can't be away from you that long. Freddie, please don't leave," she says.

I stare into her blue eyes. She's crying. I lean down and place my forehead against hers. I reach up and wipe away her tears. She loves me. Sam Puckett loves me! I smile down at her.

"I never thought you'd say that," I say. She smiles at me. She nods her head.

"Neither did I," she says. I laugh and stroke her cheek. She's so gorgeous.

"I have to leave though. My mom found out. She is expecting me to be home tomorrow. I have to go," I say. Sam stares into my eyes.

"You can't leave me. I just told you how I feel," I say.

"And I'm glad you told me that. Look, when you come back to Seattle, we'll spend as much time together as possible," I say. She shakes her head.

"Freddie, I want to be with you now," she says.

"Flight 253 is boarding right now! Flight 253 is boarding right now!" an intercom says. I glance down at Sam. She's crying again.

"Please, don't cry. But, that's my plane. I have to go. I'm sorry," I say. I squeeze her hand. Her face is stained with her tears. I hate it when she cries. Actually, I never see her cry. It's different. I don't want to see her cry ever again.

"Freddie, I want you to stay with me," she says. I feel my eyes watering up with tears. I love her.

"Sam, you know if I could stay with you, I would. I want to. It's killing me to see you cry. Please, don't cry over me. I will see you again. Please, don't cry," I say. She smiles at me.

"I love you, Freddie. I'll be strong for you," she says. She wipes away her tears and smiles at me. I lean down and kiss her passionately on the lips. She sighs and wraps her arms around my neck. I wrap my arms around her waist and pull her closer to me. I will miss this.

"Flight 253, this is your final call. Please board the plane. Flight 253, please board your plane," the intercom says. I pull away from Sam.

"I'll be seeing you," I say. She smiles and pushes the hair away from my forehead.

"I'll be seeing you," she says. I step away and grab my luggage. I turn away from Sam. I walk to the gate and hurry over to my airplane. I climb onto the plane and find my seat. I sit down and sigh.

"I'll miss you, Sam," I whisper to myself. I truly will.

SAM'S POV

I see Freddie's plane leave the airport. I turn around and walk outside. I walk back to my hotel room. I feel my phone vibrate in my pant's pocket. I reach for it. It's a text message from Carly.

To: Sam

From: Carly

Hi Sam! I found out that Freddie got caught in Peru. But, why would you tell on him?

To: Carly

From: Sam

He made me mad. My temper was high. It wasn't my fault.

To: Sam

From: Carly

It kind of was. You basically ruined his life, AGAIN! Don't you care about him at all?

I look at the text message. Yes, I do care about Freddie. I love him. Why am I such a horrible person? Why am I heartless?

To: Carly

From: Sam

I love him.

I can't believe I just did that. I just told Carly I love Freddie. She is probably screaming in her room right now.

To: Sam

From: Carly

WHAT? YOU LOVE FREDDIE? FREDDIE BENSON? WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN?

To: Carly

From: Sam

I realized I love him after he told me how he loves me. It's very confusing.

To: Sam

From: Carly

What about Kayden?

To: Carly

From: Sam

He cheated on me. I took care of him.

To: Sam

From: Carly

Wedgie bounce?

I smile and sit down on my bed. I remember that time when I wedgie bounced Jonah. That was funny!

To: Carly

From: Sam

No. That doesn't matter. I took care of him. But, I want to come home.

To: Sam

From: Carly

Then, come home.

To: Carly

From: Sam

I'm supposed to stay here for another month.

To: Sam

From: Carly

You can stay with me for the rest of the summer. Your mom doesn't have to know.

To: Carly

From: Sam

You're right. I'm coming home. See you soon!

I dial Tatiana's phone number. It rings for a while. After a few seconds, she answers the phone.

"Hello?" she asks.

"Tatiana, it's Sam. I need your help," I say.

"What's wrong?" she asks me. She's so caring.

"You're rich, right?" I ask her. She laughs loudly. I know that was an odd question, but I need to know.

"Yes, I am. Why?" she asks me. I sigh and run my hand through my long, blonde hair.

"Do you happen to own a jet or something super fast?" I ask her. She laughs again. She must think I'm crazy. I know I am. But, this is important.

"My dad owns a private jet. Why?" she asks me.

"Can I borrow it?" I ask her.

"Why?" she asks me. I sigh and decide to tell her my entire plan.

"I'm in love with someone. His name is Freddie Benson. He was here for a few days and I was really mean. I got him in trouble with his mom. He's on a plane right now heading back to Seattle, which is where we live. I want to go back home. I want to get there super fast. I want to be there when he comes home. He may be there before I arrive, but that's okay. I'll think of something else to do. I just want to surprise him. I want to spend the rest of our summer together," I say.

"Awww! Sam, that's so romantic. Well, of course you can borrow my dad's jet," she says. I wish I can hug her. She's a great friend.

"Thank you," I say. We hang up. I am meeting her in twenty minutes at the airport to head back home. I pack my bags and jump for joy. I hope this works!


	9. Chapter 8 part 2: The Finale

FREDDIE'S POV

I arrive back home early in the morning. Mom is freaking out. She hasn't spoken to me. We walk back into our apartment. She slams the front door and turns to look at me. She places her hands on her hips. I turn around to look at her.

"Freddie, why did you go to Lima, Peru?" she asks me. I sigh and shrug my shoulders. I sit down on our couch.

"Sam had a boyfriend," I say. She sighs and sits next to me.

"Why would that make you want to go to Peru to see her?" she asks me. I turn to look at her. I feel tears forming in my eyes.

"I love her," I whisper. She stares at me. She sighs and stands up. She hurries over to the kitchen. She grabs a bagel and throws it at me.

"Freddie, eat something. I think you're hallucinating," she says. I smile at her. We're back to normal. I stand up and hand her the bagel. She takes it from me. She smiles and gives me a hug.

"Did you tell her?" she asks me. I smile and nod my head.

"Does she love you back?" she asks me. I look down at my feet. I nod my head again. She smiles and hugs me again.

"Good. Now, don't you break her heart now," she says. I start to walk to my room. I turn to look at her.

"Don't worry. I wouldn't dare," I say. I turn around and walk into my room.

SAM'S POV

I am finally back in Seattle. I walk over to Carly's apartment building. I hurry upstairs to Carly's level. I pound on her door. I make sure Freddie doesn't hear me. I don't want him to see me yet. I want our moment together to be perfect.

Carly opens the door and smiles at me. She waves and pulls me inside.

"Sam! You're back!" she shouts. Spencer hurries into the room.

"Who's back?" he asks. He sees me and screams. He hurries over to me and pulls me into a big bear hug.

"You're back, kid. How was Peru?" he asks me. I sit down on the couch. Carly sits next to me.

"It was amazing. That place is great. If you ever get the opportunity to visit that place, do it. It's beautiful," I say.

"So, you love Freddie?" Carly asks me. Spencer screams again. He falls to the floor and stares up at me. He's so dramatic.

"You're in love with Freddie!" he shouts at me. I laugh and nod my head.

"He's in love with me," I say. Spencer stands up and shakes his head.

"Is there water in my ear again? Is my hearing okay? Did I just hear that Freddie loves you and you love him? I thought this would never happen," he says. I smile and nod my head.

"Well, neither did I," I say.

"Well, it's about time it happened," he says. I stare up at him with confusion. What does he mean?

"Huh?" I ask him. He sits down on the couch.

"I knew this day would come. I knew you loved Freddie. I also knew he loved you. Two people can't make each other go through heck without loving each other. You've been acting like a married couple for years," he says. I laugh and nod my head.

"I guess you're right," I say.

"So, how did you take care of Kayden?" Carly asks me. I smile at her.

"I pushed him off a cliff with my new friend, Tatiana," I say. Carly and Spencer turn to look at me.

"You pushed him off a cliff?" Carly asks me. I nod my head.

"Well, it wasn't my idea. Besides, he cheated on me. He was a bad man. He was evil," I say. Carly grabs my hand. She stares into my eyes.

"Why are you speaking in past tense?" she asks me worriedly.

"He died," I say. Spencer and Carly scream again.

"You killed him?" Carly shouts. I nod my head. I stand up and walk to the refrigerator.

"Yup! Do you have any ham?" I ask them. Spencer stands up and hurries over to the kitchen. He blocks my path to the refrigerator.

"Sorry, we don't allow murders to have ham in our apartment," he says. I stare up into his eyes. Is he joking?

"Come on, you knew this would happen. It runs in my family to kill someone," I say. Carly stands up and walks over to me. She squeezes my shoulder.

"What are we going to do with you?" she asks me. I shrug my shoulders and smile.

"Feed me," I say. Spencer laughs and moves away from the refrigerator. I open it and retrieve some food. I turn around and look at them.

"I love you guys," I say while I eat. They smile and we all hug each other. This is where I'm meant to be.

FREDDIE'S POV

I am lying on my bed. I'm just staring at my ceiling. I am thinking about Sam. I can't believe she's still in Peru. I also can't believe she loves me. But, that's something I love. I won her! She's truly mine. This is the best victory I've ever experienced.

Suddenly, my phone vibrates in my pocket. I reach down and grab it. It's a text message.

To: Freddie

From: Sam

Yo, Freddo! What's up?

I smile at the text. Sam is so funny. She can always make me laugh.

To: Sam

From: Freddie

Hi Sam. Where are you right now? What time is it there?

To: Freddie

From: Sam

I'm standing on a fire escape right now. I don't know what time it is. I don't own a watch.

I stare at the text message. She's standing on a fire escape? I wonder if she's thinking about our first kiss. I know I am.

To: Sam

From: Freddie

Is it a beautiful night in Peru?

To: Freddie

From: Sam

How should I know? I'm not in Peru.

She's not in Peru? What? Well, where is she?

To: Sam

From: Freddie

I'm confused. Where are you?

To: Freddie

From: Sam

Look outside your window, you dork.

I stare at the text message. Why does she want me to look outside my window? I stand up and walk over to my window. I pull the blinds away and see Sam staring at me. I open my window and stare at her.

"Why are you here?" I ask her. She motions for me to come outside. I step outside and stand on the fire escape.

"I didn't want to be in Peru by myself for another month. I want to spend the rest of my summer with you," she says. I stare into her eyes. I wrap my arms around her waist.

"Is this really happening?" I ask her.

"What do you mean?" she asks me. She smiles at me. I place my hand on her cheek.

"Are you really mine?" I ask her. She smiles and nods her head.

"You're mine and I'm all yours," she says. I lean down and kiss her on the lips. She pulls away and looks into my eyes.

"Later," she says. She turns around and climbs into my bedroom. I follow her inside. She turns and kisses me on the cheek.

"I'll be seeing you," she says. She turns to walk out of the room. She waves and walks away. I lean against my bed.

"I'll be seeing you, my Princess," I say. I smile and close my door. I sigh and look around the room.

"I won," I say. I smile and sit on my bed. This has been a crazy summer, but I have been loving every single moment of it. The rest of the summer will be wonderful. It'll be up to the hands of the Lord. And, I know that wonderful things will happen.

{A/N: Once again, I want to thank everyone for reading this story. It's over. I will continue to write stories and everything. So, when you see those, please read them. I hope you all enjoyed iPeru. Well, continue to be happy readers. . –Fiddlegirl-}


End file.
